The Power of Me 2: Naomi's return
by Alani
Summary: Someone from their past has returned to seek vengeance on them. The turtles discover that Naomi Waters supernatural powers are getting stronger and she may be their most dangerous foe yet! (Finished!)
1. Prologue

TMNT  
  
NAOMI  
  
Summary: The turtle's good friend Naomi has returned to make amends with them and to rekindle her relationship with Raphael.  
  
Raphael uncovers her secret: Naomi's real reason for returning is to seek vengeance for her dead brother. Meanwhile, the boys in green discover her powers are becoming stronger and she may be their most dangerous enemy yet…  
  
A/N: I recommend you to read my first TMNT fic called The Power In Me, which will tell you how the guys met Naomi etc. It'll make more sense!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the guys (sniffles) but I do own Naomi Waters and any other original characters.   
  
PROLOGUE  
  
" You think you won?" Garland laughed out loud, " Think again," he leapt for Raph but Raph took out his sai and flung Garland back against the wall with a crash. Garland slumped to the floor and Naomi screamed when she saw the sai embedded in Garland's chest, " Matthew!" she cried and her brother's eyes opened. He looked down at the weapon in disbelief.  
" Matthew…you're going to be all right," Naomi rushed to her brother and when she saw the blood pouring from his wound her face went ashen. She placed her hands around the sai trying to stop the flow of the blood but it was too late. Matthew's eyes closed and his head lolled sideways. " Matthew!" Naomi stared at him then turned to face the turtles.  
" You killed him," she accused Raph.  
" No…it was an accident," Raph protested.  
" You wanted to kill him all this time and you did," Naomi stood up and glared at Raph, " He was my only living family and now he's gone," tears ran down her face and she started trembling.  
" I'm so sorry," Raph went to hug her but she stepped backwards.  
" Stay away from me. All of you," her eyes were not filled with tears anymore but filled with hate.  
" This isn't over you know. I'm going to avenge his death. You'll pay for what you did." Naomi shook her fist at the them before feeling the apartment.   
" Naomi!" Don called after her.  
" We should go after her. She's not herself," Raph said but Leo stopped him.  
" No. Let her be. She'll get over it soon enough."  
" I think she really means what she says," Don said nervously.  
They heard sirens outside, " We better leave," Leo said and darted out of the door. His brothers followed him and they headed for home.  
  
Naomi was jolted awake by the shrill ringing of her phone. She rubbed her brown eyes and reached over to grab the receiver.  
" Hello?" she croaked and cleared her throat.  
" Naomi? Where are you? You're half an hour late for work." Her boss and best friend Sarah Henderson greeted her.   
" I'm so sorry Sarah…but I'm not feeling well. Can I have a day off?" she feigned a cough for effect.  
The truth was, she didn't feel like doing anything except hide in her bed. Her brother had died three months ago and she still felt haunted by his death.  
" Okay, you don't sound very good. I don't want to catch whatever you've got." Sarah answered, " Don't come back to work until you feel 100 percent okay?"  
" Thanks Sarah. I owe you one." She said goodbye and hung up the phone. She pulled the bedcovers up to her chin, closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
" Watcha' doing Raph?" Mike's voice made Raphael jump. He quickly hid a photograph under his pillow and sat up, " Trying to wake up." Raph replied grumpily and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his red bandana and tied it on, " Why are you so bright eye and bushy-tailed?" he demanded. Mike's cheerfulness just made him grumpier.  
" I don't know. I guess I'm a morning person." Mike answered, " And I also have pop tarts in the toaster. Are you joining us for breakfast?"  
" Sure, yeah, in a minute." Raph waved him off and went to look for his Sais, which was around somewhere. His bedroom was such a mess; it was hard to find anything these days. Who had time to clean up bedrooms? He sure didn't. He had too much stuff on his mind to care about such things.   
" There you are." He muttered as he spotted his sais on top of his small dresser, half buried under a spare blanket. He sheathed them then headed into the kitchen to eat.  
Leo was seated at the table, eating some cereal. Don wasn't at the table and neither was Splinter. Splinter had gone with April and Casey to their upstate farm for a bit of R&R. Which meant Leo was in charge while he was gone.   
  
Lately, Don had become a hermit. He was either staying in his lab all day or sitting in his room reading science magazines or books. He rarely went topside unless it was his turn to do the food shopping.   
Don had started doing this ever since their friend Naomi Waters had disappeared from their lives three months ago. They hadn't heard from her since. It was if Don had escaped into his own little world and if he returned to the real world, memories of Naomi would come back.  
Raph knew how Don felt. Raph and Naomi were involved in a brief relationship and Raph discovered Don had also loved her.   
Which is also why Don had been avoiding Raph-a lot.   
He needs to start talking again. Raph mused; life is too short to hold a grudge against your brother. Today he would make some kind of effort to patch things up with Don.  
" Here you go Raph." Mike put a plate down in front of Raph, " I'll go get Donny."  
" Don't waste your energy Mikey. He won't join us." Raph advised him.   
" Can't hurt to try can't it?" Mike asked him, " Who could resist pop tarts?" he left the kitchen and went to look for Don. He wasn't in the lab so Mike tried his bedroom.   
  
Don was sitting up in bed reading a thick Science book.  
" Breakfast time Donny." Mike greeted him.  
" I'm not hungry." Don answered bluntly, not even looking up.  
" C'mon, it's pop tarts! And breakfast is the most important meal of the day-that's what you're always telling us."  
" I don't believe in that anymore. Now, please leave me alone Mikey."  
Mike sighed, " All right then." He left, feeling dejected. He returned to the kitchen and Raph shot him a smirk.   
  
" I told you." He said.   
" We've got to get Don out his funk." Leo spoke up then, " he's acting too much like you Raph."  
" Shut up Leo," Raph retorted, " if Donny wants to be left alone, then let him be okay?"  
" I'm worried about him too Leo. He's becoming too much of a hermit these days and it ain't healthy."  
" Maybe we can get him to go topside to do some shopping." Leo suggested.  
" No way Leo, it's your turn." Raph reminded him.  
" That's a good idea Leo, I say let Don go this time. Leo can do it next week." Mike agreed nodding.  
" After breakfast I'll tell him." Leo decided, " And he's joining us for practice even if I have to drag him into the dojo by his shell."  
  
Don closed his book and sighed. His stomach was rumbling and he could smell pop tarts, but he couldn't face anyone and their endless questions.   
The best thing to do was to go back to sleep. He hoped he didn't have any more nightmares about her.  
Oh Naomi, where are you? 


	2. Seeing Matthew

A/N: I don't own them! Except for Naomi Waters, Matthew Garland and Sarah Henderson.  
  
If I don't get enough reviews, I'll pull the plug on this fic. Thanks guys.   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
" Where are you going?" Leo demanded Don once practice was over. Don sheathed his bo and glanced over his shoulder.  
" I'm just going topside for a walk." He told him, " It's getting stuffy down here."  
" Well, in that case, how about doing the shopping?" Leo asked him.  
" It's your turn Leo." Don reminded him dryly, " I'm not doing your turn." Then he grabbed his trench coat and fedora hat and left the den.  
" Well, at least he's going topside." Mike commented to the others.  
Leo frowned, " Don's up to something." He said and Raph sighed.  
" Give him a break Leo. He just wants to go for a walk. I think it's about time he went topside on his own."  
" I agree with Raph. A little sun would do the guy some good." Mike said and left the dojo.  
  
Don climbed the ladder and poked his head out of the manhole. He was in an alleyway and this would be a good place to climb out without anyone seeing him.   
He climbed out and brushed some dirt of his coat before wandering down the alleyway, towards the street.  
He knew where he was heading-to the library. Naomi worked there as an assistant and Don was hoping she still did.   
He walked across the street and entered the small, airy library. Sunlight streamed in through the skylight.   
Don looked over at the issues desk and sighed in disappointment. Naomi was nowhere in sight; either she had a day off-or didn't work there anymore.   
There was a curly red-haired woman at the loans desk. Maybe she could tell him where Naomi was. He pushed his fedora low over his eyes and walked over to her.  
  
" Excuse me?" he greeted her. The nametag she had pinned on her red blouse read: Sarah.  
" Can I help you?" Sarah smiled at him.  
" I hope so. I'm a friend of Naomi Waters and…is she working today?"  
" No she isn't," Sarah told him.  
" Do you know why?"  
" I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to give personal information out about my staff." Sarah told him, " Is there anything else I can help you with instead?"  
" No. It's okay…I'll just browse for a little bit." Don left the counter, feeling disappointed, but at the same time, relieved. If he had come face to face with her, he'd have no idea what to say.   
Maybe it's a good thing I didn't see her. Don decided, then started to look for a manhole.  
  
Naomi sighed and let the hot water flow over her sore, tired muscles. She didn't want the hot shower to end, but eventually the hot water ran out. She climbed out and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around herself and quickly dried her hair. She marvelled at how a short hairstyle was so much easier to manage then her long tresses had been.   
Once her hair was dry, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and began brushing her hair. She turned around to grab her shirt that was hanging on the doorknob and turned back round again-and screamed.  
The face of her brother was staring at her in the mirror-his eyes looked cold and unforgiving.  
" You killed me." he whispered before he vanished.  
Naomi blinked and rubbed her eyes. Did she really his face? Or did she just blank out for a minute?  
Whatever-I'm not going to stay in this apartment a minute longer! She decided throwing on some clothes. She went into the living room and grabbed her wallet and left, slamming the door behind her. 


	3. Confrontations

A/N: thanks for the reviews so far guys! Keep them coming.  
  
If you think Naomi's acting crazy now, just wait until the later chapters!!   
  
It was well past lunchtime by the time Don went back home. His brothers had eaten lunch and Mikey assured him they had saved him some.  
  
" Thanks Mikey, but I'm not hungry." Don replied, " I've got a ton of reading to do." he added, holding up the three heavy science books.  
" Whatever makes you happy." Mike frowned, " But Donnie, you really should eat something. You're practically wasting away."   
" No, I'm not. I eat when I want to okay?" Don snapped and walked away. Mike felt astonished-Don hardly ever snapped at his brothers, that was more Raph's style.  
  
" What's up his shell?" Raph asked, walking up to Mike. He had heard the exchange while he'd been doing the dishes.  
" The usual." Mile sighed, " He looks awful Raph-his skin is pale (for a turtle) and there are dark circles under his eyes. I guess he's not sleeping well. Why is he acting this way? What's happening to Donny?"  
Raph didn't answer but always shrugged, " I don't know, but he's been this way since she left." he empathised on the word 'she' and Mike knew who Raph was talking about.   
" I don't understand it. Why would he be all cut up about her leaving? She did turn on us after you killed her brother."   
Raph glared at Mike, " I didn't kill her brother Mikey," he seethed, " It was an accident!"  
" Okay, okay, my mistake. But still, don't you think Don's behaviour is…weird?"  
" For Donnie, it's weird." Raph agreed, calming down a little. " What can we do it about it though?" he challenged his brother and Mike pondered for a couple of minutes.   
" I don't have a clue." Mike admitted.   
  
* * *  
  
Raphael poked his head in Don's room to find his brother reading on his unmade bed, " Hey Donnie, how about coming for a run through the sewers?" he asked Don.  
" No thanks…I've been for a walk topside." Don reminded Raph, turning a page.   
" Okay then." Raph shrugged but instead of leaving, he stepped into the room, " Donnie, I know why you've been acting like a hermit."  
Don glared at him above his book, " I am not a hermit." he objected.  
" Whatever you say, but you can't hide anything from me." Raph replied, " You're all broken up over Naomi's…departure aren't you?"  
" So what if I am?" Don asked defensively.  
" I know that you loved her." Raph countered, " and that you were jealous 'cos she picked me and not you."  
" To this day I still don't understand why she chose you." Don said, " I never thought she'd be your type Raph."  
" Well, you thought wrong." Raph said, " and if she does come back, you can have her. I'm through with her."  
" Why?" Don demanded.  
" Because she accused me of killing her brother. If she really did…care about me, then she wouldn't have said that. She played me, and she's gonna pay for what she did."   
" Raph, I don't think she played you," Don said, " she was just upset over her brother. She didn't mean what she said that night."  
" Oh she does mean it. I'll never forget that look in her eyes when I accidentally stabbed him with my sai. She wanted to kill me on the spot."   
  
* * *  
  
Naomi climbed the ladder that leads to the sewers. She dropped down to the water and looked around. She remembered the way to the den, but the vast maze of tunnels confused her.  
This morning after waking up form her recurring nightmare, she had decided it was time to visit the turtles to make amends. Or pretend to make amends. She thought back to the night Matthew died and how she vowed to seek revenge.   
A dark look etched across her pale face. She was going to keep her promise, but the only problem was…how to do it.   
  
She walked through the tunnels, getting her jeans muddy from the water. She stopped suddenly when she heard loud splashing sounds-as if someone was running through the water and was getting very close.  
Naomi tensed, her shoulders hunched as a shadow rounded a corner and she came face to face with Raphael.  
Raphael skidded to a stop and stared at Naomi, colour draining from his face.   
" What the-?" he breathed and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.   
Naomi forced a grim smile, " Hello Raphael." she greeted him.  
Raphael snarled in reply and his fist lashed out, hitting her hard on the jaw. Naomi was knocked flat on her back and landed in the water with a splash. Her eyes closed and she remained still. 


	4. Reflections

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TMNT, however Naomi, Matthew and Sarah are my creations.   
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
" Jeez Raph, did you have to hit her?" Mike demanded Raph as he tended to Naomi's bruise on her left cheek. She was still unconscious, but otherwise she looked okay.   
" I'm sorry, but just seeing her made me snap." Raph retorted as he twirled a sai and glaring at the small brunette, " I couldn't help it."  
" Has anyone ever told you not to hit girls?" Leo asked Raph, he was just as upset as Mike was.  
" She'll live." Raph told him through gritted teeth, " She ain't worth the fussing over," he said before leaving the living room.  
Don was standing behind the couch, looking down at Naomi. He couldn't believe she had come back after spending the whole day thinking about her. It was if she read his mind.  
Actually she can read minds remember? He reminded himself. When Namoi had been staying with them after her brother burned down her apartment, Naomi revealed she could read Matthew's mind, his every thoughts. The turtles had been shocked by her secret but they were all relieved when Naomi claimed she couldn't read their minds. Her ability to read minds was called telepathy.   
  
Naomi had explained the reason for Matthew's hatred for her; she had 'accidentally' read his thoughts one day. He had been plotting to kill their wealthy parents to get his hands on their fortune. Matthew had been furious when she confronted them with her plot; so he killed their parents anyway.  
She was afraid he'd come after her next, so she fled to New York and changed her last name from Garland to Waters so that she would be harder to find. But somehow, Matthew tracked her down and nearly killed her in the car parking lot behind the library.  
And that's when Raph showed up and saved her life.  
And now she was back…but why? What was she doing here?   
I'm sure we're about to find out soon. Don thought as Naomi stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused for a minute, but when she looked up to find Mike staring down at her, she smiled.  
  
" Mike! What…happened?" she tried to sit up, but Mike forced to lie still.  
" Someone wasn't pleased to see you and gave you a bit of a whack." Mike explained, " Now lie still, you might have a concussion. Donnie, can you get another cold washcloth please?"  
Don didn't want to leave just then, but he sighed and went to do what Mike asked.  
Naomi put a hand to her bruised, swollen cheek and winced. The memory of Raph whacking her came flooding back.   
She knew Raph would get mad, but she'd never thought he'd actually hit her.   
He must really hate me. She thought sadly, trying to make amends is going to be a lot harder then I thought it would be.   
  
* * *  
I can't believe she has the nerve to return! Raph thought angrily, what is she trying to prove? As far as I'm concerned I'm not welcoming her back with open arms! He gave the punching bag a savage punch and it swung to the left. He gave it another jab and it swung forward, he caught it before it hit him in the face. Taking his anger out on the bag was making him feel better.   
Mike walked into the dojo, " Naomi's asked to see you," he told Raph.  
" Well tell her, I'm not interested." Raph answered.  
" Mike…she told us she's come back to make amends with all of us-and that includes you. Give her a fair change."  
" Are you deaf? I told you I'm not interested!" Raph shouted, his temper getting the better of him.  
Mike sighed, " Raph, why do you have to be so stubborn?"  
Raph ignored him and started jabbing at the punching bag again. Mike shook his head and left the dojo.  
  
" Bad news Naomi-he says he's not interested." Mike confirmed to Naomi. Naomi was now sitting up, holding a washcloth wrapped with ice to her cheek.  
" He's going to be a tough one to break." Naomi frowned, " but I know I can get him to forgive me…you guys already have."  
" Naoi…you haven't told us about yourself. How are you coping with your brother's…death?" Leo asked her.  
" I'm okay…really. I've grieved for him and put him behind me. But-" she paused.  
" But what?" Don repeated, " C'mon, you can tell us."  
" It seems he's haunting me now," she told them about the face in the mirror and Mike winced.  
" Creepy. Maybe you just imagined it," he suggested.  
" That's what I thought." Naomi agreed, " There are no such things as ghosts." Naomi didn't believe her own words. 


	5. A second chance?

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
" Have you found a new place to live?" Mike asked Naomi a little while later. Naomi was drinking a mug of tea and was looking better.  
" Sure. It's smaller than my old apartment, but it's okay. It's on the Upper West side." Naomi answered.  
" Cool. We'll have to see it sometime." Mike said, " I'm hungry, how about if I order in some pizza?"  
" Mikey, its mid afternoon. Do you really want to spoil your appetite for dinner?" Leo asked him gently.  
" It won't hurt this once." Mike said, " We have a guest Leo and she might be hungry too."  
" Actually I'm starving," Naomi admitted, " Pizza would be great."   
" Pizza it is then." Mike said cheerfully and made a beeline for the phone.   
  
That was when Naomi noticed someone was missing, " Where's Splinter?" she asked the two remaining turtles.  
" Oh, he's gone for a little R&R this week." Leo explained, " Our friends Casey and April have a farm upstate and he's staying with them."  
" Oh, okay." Naomi nodded, " Wish I could some R&R," she frowned, " I'm actually meant to be at work today, but I called in sick."   
" Why?" Don asked curiously, " Apart from looking a little pale, you look okay to me." You look more than okay, he thought to himself.   
" I just needed a break I guess." Naomi shrugged, " I really couldn't drag myself out of bed-especially after having bad dreams all night long."  
" You experienced a traumatic situation. It's understandable if you're having bad dreams," Leo told her.  
" I hope they'll stop. It's affecting my life. I'm afraid if I take too much time off work, I'll get fired."  
" That red-head librarian is your best friend as well as your boss right?" Don recalled and Naomi nodded.  
" Then as your best friend, she'll understand. You're on sick leave, so she can't fire you."  
" I guess so." Naomi tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. There was an awkward silence between them until Mikey bounced back into the room, " Pizza will be here soon, so I'll go topside to get it."  
" Cool. I'll be in the dojo," Leo told them before leaving the living room.  
Don remained where he was; he wasn't about to miss this opportunity to be alone with Naomi.  
Not that anything will happen between them because it was obvious she still has feelings for Raph…but it couldn't hurt to hope.  
  
Raph was sulking in his room, trying to read when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and scowled; it was Naomi.  
" What do you want?" he demanded.  
" I want to talk," she answered.  
" We have nothing to talk about." Raph retorted, " Go away-can't you see I'm busy?"  
Naomi ignored this, " Raph, what I said that night didn't mean anything…I wasn't really my normal self."  
" Really? I couldn't tell." Raph said sarcastically.  
" All I want is a second chance…your brothers have forgiven me. Why can't you?"  
Raph stared at her for a long moment she felt uncomfortable by his hard gaze.   
" Why should I?" he asked coldly. He then stood up and slammed the door shut in her face.   
  
" That went well." Naomi muttered under her breath as she went back into the living room. Mike had returned with the pizza and began serving it out. " How many slices?" Mike asked Naomi.   
" It looks so good…two please." Naomi said and Mike cut two slices and put them on a plate.  
" Thanks." she sat down at the kitchen table and the other turtles joined her-minus Raph of course.  
" He'll just to go hungry." Leo decided, " he's not eating it in his room, I don't want crumbs everywhere."  
" He shouldn't have to starve on account of me," Naomi protested.  
" He's a big boy, he can look after himself." Leo told her as he bit into a gooey slice of pizza.  
" We'll save him a couple." Mike assured Naomi, " Eat up before it gets cold."   
Naomi began eating and it wasn't long before there were always two slices remaining in the pizza box.  
" I'll put these away." Don said grabbing the box before Mike is tempted to eat them, " Raph can heat them up later."  
" Leave 'em out Donnie," a voice ordered Don, " I'll have 'em now." Raph glared at Naomi hatefully before taking the box from Don.  
" I should be going." Naomi stood up hastily, " Thanks for lunch guys."  
" It was nice seeing you again. Visit us soon." Leo said.  
" I will." Naomi nodded, " Well…thanks again." She massaged her bruised cheek gently.  
" The swelling of the cheek will go down. If it gets painful, just put some ice on it." Mike instructed.   
Naomi left the room and heard a voice call out to her: " Good riddance to bad rubbish!" 


	6. Accusation of murder

A/N: Thanks for your reviews Cassandra! I'm glad you are in suspense, I love doing that to the readers. ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the turtles, not even Raphael. SIGH.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
" Raphael, that was uncalled for." Leo scolded his brother.  
" It's true ain't it?" Raph replied, looking unfazed about his rude outburst.   
" No it's not. Naomi is a kind, gentle person and has been though so much! She deserves a second chance! Why do you have to be so stubborn?"  
" I'm not backing down," Raph growled, " I can see right through her charade. She's pretending to be sorry for what she said to us…can't you guys see that?"  
" She's not pretending, she's genuine about making amends." Leo shot back,   
" You're the one who can't see it!"  
" Have you forgotten who hurt Splinter?" Raph reminded them all, " We found him lying unconscious and we thought he was dead! If Naomi hadn't come into our lives, it would have never happened!"  
  
*flashback*  
  
The turtles arrived home, " Naomi, Master, we're back!" Leo called but got no answer,   
" Maybe he's meditating," Mike said, " I'll go and see," he disappeared into Splinter's bedroom. A few seconds later his brothers heard an anguished shout. They ran towards the bedroom to see Mike cradling the unconscious, bleeding Splinter in his arms.   
" He's dead," Mike, gasped through his tears, " Master Splinter is dead."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
" Her brother hurt Splinter, not Naomi." Don corrected Raph.  
" I know that, I'm just saying Naomi is just as bad as her brother." Raph pointed out, " They were twins after all."  
Leo frowned at Raph, thinking. Perhaps Raph was right…maybe they had forgiven Naomi too easily. If Naomi hadn't made friends with them, then Splinter would have gotten badly hurt in the first place. This was the real reason why Splinter went upstate with Casey and April-to recover from his traumatic experience.  
" For once I agree with Raphael," Leo decided, " We might have forgiven Naomi a bit too easily. I regret doing it."  
" I haven't," Don said, " I'm glad she came back…I missed her. You guys have forgotten that she was a good friend. She's not the enemy and never was." he glared pointedly at Raph, " we should be angry at Raph for killing her brother instead."  
" What?" Raph glared back at him, " I didn't kill him! It was an accident. How many times do I have to remind you?"  
" Looks like you need a little reminding yourself," Don retorted.  
  
*flashback*   
  
" But why does he want to kill her anyway?" Leo wondered, " Is he some jealous ex-boyfriend?"  
" Much worse than that," Raph paused, " Guys, I think its time I should tell you about them."  
" How much do you know Raph?" Leo demanded, " I had a feeling you were hiding something from us."  
" Matthew Garland isn't some jealous ex-boyfriend," Raph ignored Leo's question, " he's her twin brother."  
Leo stopped dead in his tracks," Twin brother?" he repeated, astonished.  
" Yes. Garland wants to kill her because she can read his mind. She developed the powers when they were very young. One day when they were in the early twenties, she accidentally learnt of his plot to kill their parents."  
" Kill their parents!" Don echoed stunned, " Why would he want to do that?"  
" Their parents were filthy rich and Garland being the first born son by five minutes would be the one to inherit their millions. He couldn't wait until they died of old age, so he plotted…and Naomi happened to read his mind and he was furious. He killed their parents anyway and was determined to kill her so that he wouldn't be handed over to the cops." Raph paused, " She fled California and made a new life for herself here in Manhattan. But after five years, Garland had tracked her down."  
" Wait a minute," Leo said, " If they are siblings, why do they have different last names?"  
" That's what I asked her," Raph answered, " She made up a different last name to make it harder for Garland to find her. And it worked-for awhile."  
" How did he find her?"   
" Where she works at the public library. He attacked her that night but I happened to get in the way."  
" So she has telepathy. Can she read our minds?" Leo asked and Raph shook his head.  
" No, she can only read her brother's mind," Raph assured him, " So we're safe."  
" Good," Don felt relieved. After all, his thoughts about Naomi had been far from innocent. It would be mortifying if she knew he was lusting after her.   
" Here we are," Raph announced, " Fifty-seventh Street," he walked onwards with his brothers in tow.   
" We don't really have to hurt Garland do we?" Don asked apprehensively, " after all, he is Naomi's twin brother."  
" He's insane," Raph, reminded him, " We'll kill him if we have to."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Raph stood up from his chair, looking as he if he wanted to throttle Don. He glared fiercely at him, his hands were clenched at his side, and "I refuse to listen to any of this!"  
" That's because you know its true. You wanted to kill Matthew and you did." Don didn't know why he was saying these hurtful things to Raph.  
" Don, Raph was just worried about Naomi, he didn't mean what he said." Mike said to Don quietly, " Just like Naomi didn't mean what she said about killing us all."  
" Stay out of this." Raph snapped at Mike, " I ought to thrash you for accusing me of killing Garland." he said to Don.  
" Calm down Raph, let's not resort to violence." Mike begged. He jumped up to restrain the furious brother.  
Don was not about to stay to receive a thrashing so he stood up and left the room quickly.  
" Let go of me, I wasn't really going to hurt him," Raph protested, tugging his arm from Mike's grip, " I'm just mad that he accused me of murder."  
  
Leo left the room to find Don. He was worried about him; Don was usually so sensitive towards his brother's feelings. Why was he accusing Raph of murder?  
" Donnie?" he found the brother in his room.  
" Go away," Don murmured. He was donning on his trench coat and fedora hat, " leave me alone."  
" Donnie, what's wrong with you? You don't usually say hurtful things to your brothers."  
" I don't know why I said it Leo," Don said, " Just drop it okay? I'm going for a walk and I'm not coming back until Raph calms down."  
" He said he really wasn't going to hit you," Leo told him.  
Don didn't answer, " I'll see you later Leo," he said before leaving the den.  
Leo went after him, " You shouldn't let Raph scare you off."  
Don whirled to face him; " I'm not letting Raph scare me off Leo. I just want to get out of here for a while. Is that a crime?" he began walking away, taking long strides.  
" It is a crime for accusing your own brother of murder!" Leo called after him. 


	7. A chat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em, what else is there to say?  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapters are kinda short, but I'm having writers block with this story for some reason. Please review people!!  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Murder, murder, murder. That one word tumbled around in Don's brain as he walked briskly down the street, not really sure where he was headed.  
What have you done Donatello? He asked himself, you accused your own brother of murder when you know the whole thing was an accident! But for some reason he couldn't help it…the words just slipped out.  
He let out a long-suffering sigh and kicked a pebble down the street. He wished Splinter was around; he would have calmed things down-calmed Raph down.   
He'll be gone for another week, then he'll back in a fortnight," he reminded himself as he passed a hot dog vendor. The vendor stared at Don curiously; he must have heard him talk to himself.  
I can't go back home-not now. I can't face anyone at the moment. Don's shoulders slumped and a feeling of loneliness washed over him.  
Another thought crossed his mind then and his face brightened, " Why not?" he asked himself, " I'll just tell her I popped by to see if she got home okay." he started walking in a different direction, feeling more cheered.   
  
* * *  
  
Naomi answered on the third knock. She'd been half afraid it was Sarah. If Sarah saw her with the bruise and cut lip, she'd jump to all sorts of conclusions and Naomi was no mood for twenty questions.   
The visitor was someone she least expected though. It was Don, dressed in his trench coat and hat and looking as though the whole world was on his shoulders.  
  
" Donatello? What's up?" she asked, her brow furrowing. " Has something happened?"  
" No…I mean yes-kinda." he fumbled for the right words, " Can I come in?"  
" Sure." she stepped aside and he entered the hallway.   
" Nice apartment." he said, a bit lamely.  
" Thanks…but it's not as good as my old one. It's smaller and the wallpaper is peeling in the kitchen and the neighbours are nosier then my old neighbourhood. It doesn't feel like home-yet." she paused, " Would you like a drink? I just made a fresh pot of coffee."  
" No thanks." Don followed Naomi into the small kitchen and looked around. She was right; the off-white wallpaper was peeling in the far corner.  
  
" What's up anyway Don? You look as though the world is about to end." Naomi mad herself a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table, which had a pretty lilac-coloured tablecloth over it.   
" I had a fight with Raphael," Don confessed, " I said something horrible to him and he didn't take it well."  
" I'm not surprised." Naomi said, " What did you say to him?"  
Don hesitated, " I'm not sure you'd want to know."  
" Try me," Naomi encouraged him taking a careful sip of her coffee, her brown eyes fixed on his face. He suddenly felt uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze, as if she was seizing him up.  
Don told her what happened, " The thing is, I did not really mean it because I don't believe Raph killed him…I know in my heart it was an accident." Or do I? He wondered.  
" I see." Naomi said putting her mug down, " But you accused him of murder anyway."   
" I was wrong to accuse him," Don admitted.  
" Look, sometimes words are meaningless, it's what we do that counts." Naomi said matter-of-factly.  
Don nodded but didn't say anything. What Raph did counted a lot, and sooner or later Raph would realise that he really IS guilty of murdering Matthew Garland and he would have to face the consequences… 


	8. Strange things happening

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
" Look who finally decided to show up," Raph said sarcastically. It was nearly seven thirty, well after dinnertime.  
Don ignored the jibe and headed for the kitchen, " Did you guys leave me some dinner?" Don asked Leo and Mike who were doing the dishes.  
Raph stood in the doorway a sneer on his face, " You have a lot of nerve coming back Don," he told his brother, " After what you said to me earlier."  
Don turned to face him, " Look Raph, I know Garland's death was an accident and it was wrong of me to accuse you of murder. I'm sorry about that-so get off my back!"  
Mike and Leo glanced at each other, surprised at Don's out of character outburst.   
" Okay, okay," Raph muttered, " At least you apologised." then he stalked out of the kitchen and they heard his bedroom door slam.  
Mike sighed, " I wish Splinter was here," he murmured and Leo patted him on the shoulder.  
" I wish he was here too Mikey, but he needs his vacation. He was badly injured and a little peace and quiet on the farm will do him some good."  
Don opened the fridge and pulled out a casserole dish with leftover macaroni and cheese. He proceeded to serve some on a plate and heated it in the microwave.  
" So Donnie, where've you been?" Mike asked him.  
" Around." Don said as the microwave finished heating his meal. He sat down at the table and began eating.  
" Around where?" Mike pressed.   
" C'mon Mikey, leave him alone so he can eat." Leo cautioned him.  
" It's okay Leo…I was holed up in the library. They open late on Friday nights." Don told them.   
Leo nodded, apparently satisfied with Don's excuse and left to practice in the dojo.   
" What are you looking at?" Don asked Mike as he sat down at the kitchen table to eat.  
" Nothing," Mike blurted, then decided to leave Don alone to eat-he was in a snappy mood.  
  
* * *  
  
" You were at Naomi's weren't you?" a voice demanded him a few minutes later. Raph had returned to get a drink and found Don eating and reading the day's paper.  
Don looked up from his nearly finished meal, " So what if I was?" he countered, " What I do with my time is none of your business."  
" You lied to Leo then," Raph crossed his arms, " lied right to his face. A bold move Donnie."  
" How'd you know?" Don asked then realised Raph must have been eavesdropping.   
" Look, if I were you, I'd stay away from her," Raph advised, " she's up to something rotten and even though I'm still mad at you, I wouldn't want you to get hurt by her or anythin' like that."  
Don forced a smile, " Thanks Raph, but I can take care of myself."  
" Whatever." Raph said, " If you don't wanna take my advice, then it's your loss." he sauntered out of the kitchen.  
Don took another bite out of his dinner then pushed his plate away-it had gone cold.   
  
The following morning, Leo called his brothers to the dojo. Raph was on time for once; Donatello was the one who late.  
" Where is Don?" he asked Raph who was the last to walk in.  
" Dunno." Raph answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.   
Leo frowned, " He'll be doing ten flips when he joins us." he told Raph.  
" You know, you act just like Splinter." Raph grumbled under his breath as he grabbed his Sais.  
" I heard that Raph!" Leo barked at him, " and just for that remark, you can do five flips for me."  
Donnie joined them fifteen minutes later, " Morning." he mumbled.  
" Don, you're late." Leo told him, " Ten flips."  
" I slept in," Don muttered, " so sue me."  
Leo frowned at him but didn't reply, " ten flips," he repeated, " Now."  
Don did the ten flips, and then began sparring with Mike.  
" Why'd you sleep in?" Mike asked him, " Couldn't sleep?"  
" Yeah," Don thrust his Bo forward, knocking Mike's chucks out of his hands. Mike bent down to pick them up when Don kicked him in the head; causing Mike to fall to the floor on his rear end.   
" Ow, what was that for?" Mike demanded, rubbing his head that now had a red mark.  
" Just keeping you on your toes…Mike, you gotta stay focused."  
" I was focused." Mike protested, " you didn't have to kick me in the head while I was picking my 'chucks up."  
" A ninja has to stay alert at all times," Don reminded him slyly.   
" Yeah, well, you've given me a headache," Mike grumbled, " What's with you Donnie? You're acting…totally un-Don-like."   
" Nothing's 'with me' I'm acting the same as I'm always am," Don answered,   
" Leo, can we change partners?" he called out to their leader.   
Mike frowned but didn't comment. Donnie was acting weird-too weird, and he was going to find out why.  
  
Leo cornered Don after training; Don was putting on his disguise, " Going somewhere?"  
" Yes, as matter of fact I am." Don replied.  
" You've been going out too often nowadays." Leo pointed out.  
Don frowned at him, " Leo, for the past few weeks you and the others have been badgering me to get out and about and now you think I go out too much? Make up your damn mind Leo."  
Leo blinked, Don rarely said the word 'damn' it was a word Raph often used. " Okay, Okay Raph." he muttered.  
" Why'd you call me that?"  
" Because you are acting too much like Raphael than the Donnie I know." Leo countered.  
" Thanks for the insult." Don said, " I'll be so glad when Splinter comes back home, then you won't have to act like such a dictator." then he slapped his hat on his head and left the lair.   
  
Don's anger subsided when he reached Naomi's apartment. He rang the doorbell rang and heard Naomi invite him in.   
He opened the door, " Hi Naomi, how are-" the words died on his lips as he stared at the living room.   
It was a total mess; books from shelves had scattered all over the carpet, the furniture had tipped over, clothes strewn about.  
Don saw Naomi crouching in a corner of the living room, her long arms wrapped around her knees that were drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were closed and her face was white.   
" Naomi?" Don rushed forward, " Naomi, what happened?"  
Naomi's eyes opened slowly, " Don?" she whispered.  
" Yes, it's me." Don gently took her in his arms, "Are you hurt?"  
" No." she answered dully.   
" Don't worry, I'll find the bastards who did this." Don promised as he hugged her closer to his body. She was trembling, obviously frightened. Don could not imagine what was going through getting robbed in the middle of daytime, while she was home! It was a miracle she didn't get attacked.  
" Don, I-" Naomi hesitated, " it's not what you think."  
" What do you mean?" Don looked around at the mess, " you got robbed...didn't you?"  
Naomi shook her head, " No," she told him, " I didn't get robbed. It was someone else."  
" Someone else did this, okay then. If you didn't get robbed, then who did it?"  
Naomi lifted her face so that her eyes stared into his and for some reason Don felt a chill go through him.  
" I did it." 


	9. More strange things

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Don stepped away from her, " You did it?" he repeated, looking shocked, " but why?"  
" Well, do you remember that I can read minds?"  
" Sure, your brother's mind…what does that have to do with this?"  
" I think my…special abilities are getting stronger. I've discovered I can move stuff with my mind too."  
Don frowned, " I think you're talking about telekinesis. The power to move objects with your mind."  
Naomi nodded. The colour was returning to her face and she seemed to relax now that she had somebody to talk to.  
" Do you want to tell me how it happened?" Don asked gently. He walked over to the couch righted it. He sat down and Naomi joined him.   
" When I woke up this morning, I was feeling depressed. Depressed and kinda angry. At myself and at Leo for changing his mind about me suddenly." she paused, and then continued, " I was in the living room dusting the bookshelf when somehow one of the books slid out and onto the floor. It was as if some kind of ghost moved it but I knew it was no ghost. I had been staring at the bookshelf for ages until it happened." she sighed, " then all the books just flew out and onto the floor. And you can guess what happened next. It was so frightening seeing stuff flying all over the place."   
" Maybe your apartment is haunted by poltergeists," Don suggested only half-joking, " they can move stuff too you know. They are known to be mischievous spirits."  
Naomi shook her head, " It's not ghosts. When my stuff started flying around, I had this awful pain in my head."  
" Telekinesis." Don murmured.   
  
* * *  
  
That afternoon...  
  
Telekinesis is the movement of objects by scientifically inexplicable means, as by the exercise of an occult power. Psychokinesis is the production of motion in physical objects by the exercise of psychic or mental powers  
  
Don printed out the information he found on the Net and read it. He normally didn't believe in any of the supernatural stuff.  
A shadow fell across him, " Watcha' doin' Donnie?" it was Mike.  
Don turned the monitor off, " Just researching something." he said calmly. Placing a book over the print out.   
" Like what?"  
" It doesn't matter." Don said sharply, " I just want some peace okay?"  
" Okay, okay. I was just asking." Mike gave him a wounded look before walking away.  
He felt bad for snapping at Mike...actually, he's been snapping at everyone lately. He realised now he is behaving very much like Raph.  
But he was a different person when it was with Naomi. He was himself. He heard the phone ring but chose to ignore it.  
" Don?" Mike returned with an odd look on his face.  
" What?"  
" Phone for you...its Naomi."   
" Thanks." Don went to the phone, " Naomi?"  
" Oh Don," Naomi sounded upset, " it happened again."  
" Again?"  
" In the kitchen this time...several of my plates are smashed. I can't stop it Don. It's out of control."  
" Hold on, I'll be right over."  
" Are you sure? You've already been over today and I don't want to be a burden."  
" You're not a burden. Someone has to protect you."  
" Thanks Don."   
" Stay put and I'll be right there."  
  
Don reached Nomi's apartment in just five minutes-he ran all the way. He let himself in her apartment without knocking and went straight to the small, sunny kitchen.   
Naomi was sitting at her table, nursing a mug of coffee. Several plates were lying smashed on the floor, the cupboards left open.  
" It was even more scarier then the first time," Naomi greeted Don, " because there are dangerous things in this room, knives for example."   
" I research telekinesis on the Net," Don produced a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to her. She read the brief description, " I feel so strange having these supernatural powers. And to think I never believed in any of this stuff before."  
" Neither did I." Don replied.  
" Do you think...you can stay with me tonight?" Naomi asked him shyly, " I'm too afraid to staying alone. Strange things happen."  
" Of course. I'll sleep in the guest room." Don assured her, " I have to let my brothers know."  
" Would they let you?"  
" I'm an adult, I don't need their permission." Don told her, " Leo and Raph might not like the idea, but tough on them."  
" I'm beginning to think I'm not human," Naomi said, " with these powers, who knows what I'm capable of?" and at that precise moment, the burning pain in her head returned and she moaned, clutching her head in her hands.  
Don's eyes went wide as one of the knives from the butcher block slid out and started to float, it's sharp blade pointing directly at him!  
" Naomi, can't you stop it?" Don asked her as the knife floated slowly towards him in a perfectly straight line.   
" I wish I knew how." Naomi said helplessly, between moans of pain. Her eyes were closed shut and her face was deadly white.  
Don tried to stand, but he felt rooted to the chair. The knife was closing in on him now, aiming directly for his heart.   
" Naomi!" he yelled, fear in his voice and to their relief, the knife cluttered to the ground.  
" That was close." Don said, his heart was still racing, " it was aiming right for my heart."  
" I know," Naomi whispered, " I am so sorry Don...I couldn't stop it." then her eyes rolled back into her head before she slumped to the floor, unconscious. 


	10. Feelings revealed?

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Naomi's eyes fluttered opened. Don was staring down at her, looking worried.   
" Are you okay?" he asked her, adjusting the cold washcloth on her forehead.  
" What happened?" she was trying to sit up but couldn't. Her whole body felt too heavy to move and her head ached like nothing else.  
" You blacked out." Don reminded her.  
" How long was I out for?"  
" Only ten minutes," Don assured her, " I think it was from shock. Can you remember what happened before you blacked out?"  
" Yes, all too clearly." Naomi sighed, " Maybe you shouldn't stay Don. I'm too dangerous."  
" I'm staying Naomi until we figure out how to control your powers." Don insisted, " Have you got a computer?"  
" In the study and I'm on the Net too."  
" Good, we can do some research on how to control telekinesis." Don stood up, " Can I use your phone?"  
" Go ahead." Naomi said tiredly, closing her eyes.   
  
Don went back into the kitchen where the phone was located. He carefully picked his way through the broken plates and dialled his home number.  
After a few rings, Raphael answered. " Yeah?"  
" Raph, it's Donnie, I'm calling to let you know I'm staying at Naomi's tonight."  
There was a long pause, " What the hell for?" Raph finally demanded.  
Don quickly told him about Naomi's new ability.   
" That's a load of bullshit," Raph said, " there ain't no such thing as telek-whatever. She's conning you Don."  
" She isn't-I witnessed a knife floating in the air by itself! This stuff is real Raph and it's getting out of control."  
" Why are you staying over there then?"  
" We're going to figure out how she can control her power without hurting herself or anyone else. And besides, she doesn't want to be alone."  
" So she wants to be alone with you." Raph muttered and this comment surprised Don. It sounded as though Raph still had feelings for Naomi.  
" No, it's not that...Raph, are you jealous?"  
" Jealous? What of? I don't care if something happens between the two of you. I'm over her."  
" Are you sure? Because it sounds as though-"  
" Are you even listening? I told you I'm over her." Raph then hung up on him.   
  
Don replaced the receiver. Raph was so darn stubborn! Don realised that Raph still had feelings for Naomi; no matter how much Raph insisted he hated her.  
Will Raph try to get her back? Don wondered. His own feelings towards Naomi were stronger then ever and there was a ray of hope that Naomi might start liking him too more than a friend.   
I have to make the first move, Don thought, if I don't, than Naomi will never be mine. 


	11. A nightmare?

CHAPTER TEN  
  
" It's cold in here," Naomi rubbed her arms with her hands, " I've turned up the heat, but it doesn't seem to make much difference."  
" I closed all the windows," Don told her, " Maybe that'll help."  
" Thanks. And thanks for staying with me." Naomi smiled at him, but it was a tired smile, " I'll make up the bed for you." she headed for the hallway cupboard to get some clean sheets and pillows.   
  
Even though Don had closed all the windows, there was a strange draft wafting in the kitchen. He frowned and looked at the walls for any cracks-there were none. So where was that draft coming from?  
  
Don and Naomi played a game of Scrabble and Naomi won all three games, Don jokingly teased that she cheated and Naomi just smiled.  
" I thought you were the brainy turtle Don," she said as they put the game away.  
" I'll tell you a secret, I let you win." Don fibbed.  
" You did not, I won fair and square." Naomi countered.  
" Well, I'm zonked, think I'll go to bed." Don decided, " Good night."  
" Night." Naomi watched him disappear into the guest room.  
  
* * *  
  
" You've got him twisted round your little finger," a voice said behind her making her jump.   
She turned around and her eyes went wide. Her brother was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking the same as always with his dark hair, green eyes and pale skin. He looked so real, as if he wasn't dead at all.  
  
" And you've turned those freaks against each other, well done sis."   
" What do you mean?" Naomi asked Matthew confused.   
" Well, that purple turtle is on your side and the other three have been fighting about you. I couldn't have done a better job myself."  
" You're lying," Naomi, told him, " you're just trying to scare me and it won't work."  
" I'm not trying to scare you at all sis. I know your real reason; you have a vendetta against the turtles. You want to avenge my death. Well, I feel honoured that you are going to kill them for me."  
" What are you talking about? I have no vendetta." Naomi protested.  
" You've got them all fooled, but you can never fool me Naomi and perhaps you've fooled yourself as well."  
Matthew walked towards her. His eyes were dark and he had an evil smile on his face.  
" You can't hurt me, you are dead." Naomi reminded him.  
" Am I?" Matthew countered, " Am I dead Naomi?"  
" I must be dreaming then." Naomi muttered, " Wake up Naomi!" nothing happened.  
Matthew shook his head, " You have never been the smart twin sister dear. You are so gullible."  
Naomi was furious, how dare her brother just stand there and insult her?  
" Have you forgotten that I have powers?" Naomi demanded him, " I am the superior one here Matt, and don't you ever forget that."  
" Try reading my thoughts," Matthew taunted, " Go on, I give you permission."  
Naomi closed her eyes and tried to focus her attention on his mind, but there was nothing. Her own mind was total blackness, as if he had blocked her somehow.  
" I have control over you Naomi," Matthew told her, " and there's one thing you must know."  
" What is it?"  
" I am ALIVE."   
  
There were screams coming from the other room. Don jolted awake and hurried towards Naomi's bedroom. She was tossing and turning, moaning in her sleep.  
" Naomi?" he touched her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.  
" Donnie?"  
" You were having a nightmare," he told her, " are you okay?"  
Naomi sat up and rubbed her eyes, " I think so."  
" Must have been some dream for you to start screaming like that. You scared me."  
" I'm sorry, didn't mean to." Naomi sighed, " Donnie, I don't think it was a nightmare."  
" It must have been," Don, insisted, " what did you dream about?"  
Naomi quickly told him, " but I don't have a vendetta against you guys. Matthew is lying."  
" Then it was a just a nightmare." Don reassured her.  
" Could you stay with me?" Naomi asked almost shyly, " Until I fall back to sleep?"  
Don flushed and his heart started beating rapidly. This was his chance to make his move, but could he do it?  
" Sure." he agreed and she lifted the covers to invite him in. He crawled in beside her and took her in his arms. She faced him and took them both by surprise when her lips pressed against his.... 


	12. Who's Haunting Who? reedited

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Naomi woke to loud noises coming from the kitchen-the sounds of plates smashing on the floor.   
Alarmed, she threw on her bathrobe and hurried into the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the sight of Don using his Bo to ward off the plates, bowls and cutlery that were flying towards him.   
He had several scratches on his left arm, but otherwise didn't seem badly hurt. Just very annoyed.   
" That's it," Naomi sighed as Don's Bo smashed her very last plate. The cracked pieces fell to the floor, " that was my last plate. All of my china is ruined."  
" China can be replaced." Don said as he leaned his Bo against the bench.  
" When did it start?" Naomi asked him, " How did it start? I wasn't even in the kitchen before it started. Something very odd is going on here."  
" I woke up about half an hour ago," Don explained, " and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." he smiled at her, " I was sitting down to have some breakfast when the cupboards opened all by themselves and the china started hurtling right at me. I used my bo to defend myself."   
" My powers are getting stronger-this telekinesis can happen when I'm not even in the same room." Naomi mused.  
" Actually Naomi, I don't think it's telekinesis now." Don pointed out, " we're dealing with something entirely different here and it's more of a nuisance than dangerous really."  
" What?" Naomi frowned.  
" Your apartment is being haunted by a very angry poltergeist."   
Naomi stared at him dumbfounded, " A poltergeist?"  
" I've read about them once," Don said, " Poltergeist is a German word for 'noisy' spirits and poltgerist activity is commonplace. This type of paranormal activity has been reported since medieval times, and to this day scientists (yes, even scientists acknowledge them) are debating the causes of Poltergeist activity occurrences. Characteristic activities includes flying objects, foul odors, loud noises, banging, pounding, unexplained electrical light activities...and even apparitions." he paused, " Lately though, I've been feeling this draft around the apartment. There are no cracks in the walls, so it could be from the apparition. Has it appeared to you at all?"  
" No, never. It's only just started a couple of weeks ago." Naomi said.   
" There's more to explain." Don said and launched into his lengthy story,   
  
" Independent and anecdotal research have shed some light on this odd phenomena. The general consensus is that the cause may actually be the result of subconscious psycho kinesis. Psycho Kinesis is essentially a mind-over-matter situation that is unintentional.... and is delivered involuntarily by an entity at the site of the activity."  
  
Research has revealed that many suspected Poltergeist agents are females under the age of 25. Emotional problems associated with these individuals have been attributed to poltergeist activity, and include emotions such as anger, anxiety, paranoia, and schizophrenia. With psychological help the activities may diminish or even disappear completely with time."   
  
Therefore, it appears that Poltergeist activity is usually, but not always unrelated to haunting. Poltergeist activity can occur at any time and can be triggered by a "living" person's trauma, while haunting are usually associated with entities who are deceased."  
  
A memory swept over Naomi so suddenly, it chilled her. She remembered the morning when she saw her brother's face in the mirror. Perhaps his dead spirit is haunting her, causing her to do this poltergeist activity. Or perhaps they are both doing it.   
" Actually Don, I did see some kind of apparition." She told him about seeing her brother's face in the mirror.  
" Spooky." Don murmured, " I feel like I'm in an X-Files episode."   
" That's just TV, this is real life." Naomi answered, " and it seems Matthew won't stop haunting me unless I'm dead."   
  
* * *  
" That's it, I'm going after Donnie." Raph decided. Don had not returned home yet from his sleepover at Naomi's. Naomi could have done something terrible to him.  
" Come on Raph, Naomi is harmless. She's our friend, she will never hurt him." Mike objected.  
" Mike, are you completely dense? How many times do I have to remind you what she said us that night her brother died? She was going to kill us and she hurt Splinter."  
" Do I need to remind you, that she-" Mike started to retort but Leo cut him off.  
" Can it guys. This Naomi-wants-revenge-is getting a little old."   
" But you have to admit, Donnie's been acting weird. I want to find out why." Mike said, " remember how he kicked me in the head the other day? That was uncalled for. If Splinter saw that, he would have made Donnie do ten flips."   
" Guys, there's something you should know about Donnie." Raph sighed, " He's in love with Naomi."  
" What?" Mike blurted, " He's in love with her? Wow, no wonder he's acting weird. Donnie's in love!"  
" And no wonder there's been tension between the two of you." Leo added, " you didn't like the idea of your brother in love with your girlfriend."  
" Ex-girlfriend." Raph corrected him, " it doesn't bother me now Leo. He can have her."  
" You're jealous.' Mike said, " I can see it in your eyes."  
" You don't know what you're talking about." Raph said as he dressed, " I'm bringing Donnie back, and getting rid of that Naomi once for all." he left the den.  
Mike turned to Leo, his eyes wide, " You don't think Raph is going to kill her?"  
" I don't know, with the mood he's in, there's no telling what Raph will do."  
  
* * *  
  
Don and Naomi had finished cleaning up the broken china and Naomi went to throw the bag in the dumpster outside. She returned a few minutes later with a grim look on her face, " One of your brothers is on his way up."  
" Who?"  
" Raph and he looks mad."  
" About what?"  
" I don't know, he didn't see me outside, I ran back in before he could see me."   
" Don't worry about Raph, he won't hurt you."  
" And how do you know that? He's got one bad temper; he's capable of anything when he gets in that mood. I've never seen that look on his face before, never."  
" Well, maybe we can leave before he arrives." Don suggested, " Do you? have a fire escape?"  
" Yes, but I think I'll stay and talk to him." Naomi said, " I have you for protection." she smiled at him.  
Naomi hasn't said a word about the kiss they shared last night. She had fallen asleep after their kiss and Don was disappointed that it hadn't lead to anything else. What did the kiss mean to them now?   
It wasn't the time to talk about it anyway. Raph was almost here and if looks could kill, Naomi was in big trouble... 


	13. Secrets revealed

A/N Rating has been changed because of sexual content. Sorry, but that's the way the story planned out...  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Raph pounded on the door and a couple of seconds later, Naomi answered it. She looked pale, but brave.  
" Where's Donnie?" he barked at her, and barged in without waiting for her invitation.   
" I'm right here, what's up Raph?" Don walked out of the kitchen and faced Raph, his arms crossed over his plastron.  
" Its time to come home Don. You shouldn't be here with her."  
" Excuse me Raph, but I'm an adult, not a child. I'll go home when I want to." Don answered glaring at him.  
" Well, then I'd like to talk to her." Raph said.  
" She has a name." Don snapped.  
" I want to talk to Naomi-alone." Raph growled.  
" I'm not moving," Don was being stubborn and it was making Raph even angrier.   
" It's okay Don," Naomi assured Don, " We need to talk."  
Don glanced over at her, " Are you sure?"  
" Yes. I can handle myself." she smiled at him.  
" All right, I'll go home then." he got dressed and shot Raph a warning look, " If you do anything to hurt her..."  
" Relax Donnie, I'm just going to have a few words that's all. I won't even touch her." Raph answered. Not looking convinced, Don reluctantly left.   
  
" Now that we are alone, we can do some business." Raph said and Naomi stared at him, wondering what on earth he meant by that.  
" Naomi, I-" Raph started to say but stopped. God Damn, she was beautiful. Her face was pale sure, but the rest of her...she was an angel.   
" Raph, I was kind of hoping we'd talk one day." Naomi said after a moment's silence, " to clear the air between us. I...missed you."  
" Even thought you threatened my life? Threatened the lives of me and my brothers?" Raph snorted, " You expect me to believe you still have any real feelings towards me?"  
" I do Raph," she blurted out the words before she could even stop herself, " I still love you. I still want to be with you."  
" And Donnie? What about him?"  
Naomi didn't say a word about the kiss last night. Why should she? It meant nothing to her. She was scared, lonely and wanted company that was all. But poor Donnie might have felt differently.   
" Nothing happened between us," she said clearly.  
  
That was all it took for Raph to bound across the room and took her in his arms-and kissed her roughly. Somehow he had backed her to the couch and she collapsed onto it.   
" Raph, I-"  
" You want this don't you?" he stood over her, his face expressionless, his eyes had a dark look to his face.  
He'll be rough, she told herself, "Yes. I want this-I want you."  
" Good, because there is no turning back now." he said before he covered her body with his. He kissed her deeply before unbuttoning her blouse and feeling the smooth skin under it. She could feel the heat between his legs and was shocked to realize she was about to make love to the one person who killed her brother.  
What are you doing? Sit up! She commanded herself but could not move. Raph had her pinned underneath his body.  
All her clothes were now on the floor and Raph was nudging her legs apart with his knee. He kissed her again and she replied more eagerly, running her hands down his shoulders and his shell.  
Raph's dark eyes stared into hers before he positioned himself...  
  
Don tried to listen though the door, but there was no sound beyond it. None at all. What were they doing?   
A few minutes later, he heard grunts coming from Raph and soft murmurs coming from Naomi. The blood drained from his face as he started to realize what was happening in there.  
How was it possible? Raph hated Naomi...or did he? Had it all been an act and he secretly liked her all this time?  
And I thought the kiss last night meant something. Don thought as tears ran down his face. I am such a fool!   
He fled from the apartment and down the street. Why had Naomi kissed him?   
Don felt his poor heart breaking in two.... 


	14. Raph in trouble

A/N: This story is coming to a close. Thanks for all the reviews guys.  
  
Check out my new web page, devoted to fan fic. It's still under construction though:  
http://home.iprimus.com.au/jamesok/tmntwebpage.html  
Keep an eye out for a four part mini-series set in the future when the turtles are in their mid forties.   
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
" I'm having a shower." Raph decided. It was an hour later and they had just finished making love after the second time.  
Naomi lay on the couch, and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, " Okay...I might have one after you." she sat up and grabbed her clothes on the floor.  
Raph rubbed his shoulder which had scratch marks on it, " that was something else." he said.  
" We happens now?" Naomi asked him.  
" I don't know. I need to think," he told her before disappearing into the bathroom.  
As she got dressed, Naomi sighed. Making love with Raph had been kind of rough, but passionate at the same time-due to all the pent up emotions and feelings they secretly had for each other.   
Naomi went into the bedroom and wondered if Raph was going to stay for the night. For a brief moment, she thought of Don and felt kind of bad for him, but shrugged it off.  
I'll rest for a moment, I'm emotionally drained. She decided and did just that.  
  
" You've got the red turtle hook, line and sinker" a voice woke Naomi, startling her. She sat up in bed; " Huh?" it was her brother, standing at the end of the bed. This time he didn't look as real, he was kind of simmering.  
He's a ghost, she realized, he's not real.   
" And the purple one too."  
" What are you talking about?" Naomi asked him wearily.  
" The freaks of course. They are both so much in love with you it's sickening. Of course it took the red one awhile to figure it out, but it's all out in the open now. I wonder what it will do to their brotherly relationship." Matthew rattled on.  
" Shut up," Naomi commanded him, " You're not real, I'm only dreaming. I'll wake up any minute now and you'll be gone."  
" I don't think so sister dear. I've got such control over you, I can get you to do anything I want."  
" Bullshit," Naomi spat out, feeling angry now, " and you can stop with the poltergeist activity."  
" I'm not the poltergeist my dear," Matthew told her, " You don't have a poltergeist. You've been doing that all yourself."  
" That's such a lie. Don's a genius, he knows what he's talking about." Naomi told him.  
" The red turtle is in the shower and he's vulnerable right now. Wouldn't it be so easy to grab a knife and stab him in the shower? It'll be like that shower scene in Psycho." Matthew grinned evilly.   
" Just go into the kitchen and get the knife Naomi," Matthew stared right into her eyes,   
" What's holding you back? Just do it."  
  
Raph finished his shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy white towel. He turned the shower off and headed back into the living room. Naomi wasn't there.  
" Naomi?" Raph called as he walked into the kitchen. He decided to help himself to some coffee when he noticed a knife was missing from the butcher block.  
His heart nearly stopped, how could have he been so stupid? She had tricked him-reeling him as bait and trapped him. She had gotten him right where she wanted.  
I am such an idiot! He cursed; I'm alone in the apartment with a psycho who wants me dead. Where are my sais? He ran back into the living room, but his sais was gone.  
Shit! He cursed again but told himself not to panic. He was a skilled ninja after all; he can handle a knife-wielding psycho. 


	15. Raph and Naomi

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Naomi crouched on the floor, clutching the knife in her hands. Raph's sais were safely hidden under the bed, he had no weapons except for his fists, but she was not worried about them.  
The door slowly opened and she tensed, ready to spring. Raph appeared in the doorway, a white towel wrapped around his waist. There were still a few drops of water on his shoulders.  
With a wild scream, she leapt up and charged at him, knife pointing at his chest,   
" Murderer!" she cried. Raph grabbed her wrists and held them-hard. She yelped as he applied more pressure to them and she dropped the knife.   
They were both surprised when they heard Don's voice call out:  
  
" Raph? Naomi? Are you guys in here?"  
Naomi opened her mouth to call out but a look from Raph stopped her, " In the bedroom Don."  
Don appeared and his eyes went wide at the sight, " Jeez, what's going on?" he asked them.  
" This bitch tried to take a stab at me." Raph explained, " What are you doing back anyway?"  
" I don't know...I just got this feeling that something was wrong." Don paused, " and I had to tell you something."  
" Don't bother I already know." Raph flung Naomi to the floor, " she's a psycho."  
" No she's not," Don protested, " she's no psycho Raph. She's never been a psycho. That girl there is not Naomi."  
Naomi rolled over onto her back. Her eyes were wild and she was panting, " Of course she's Naomi." Raph snapped at Don, " Who else would it be?"  
" Matthew," Don replied, " Matthew's taken over mind. Can't you see that?"  
" That's rubbish." Raph snorted.  
" It's true Raph," Naomi spoke up, " Matthew appears to me every now and then and wants me to do things for him."  
" Why should I believe you?" Raph growled.  
Don then explained about the poltergeist activity, " Matthew is clearly haunting her, possessing her. He wanted her to kill you because he obviously thought you killed him on purpose."  
" Don, there's one thing you haven't explained yet," Naomi told him.  
" What's that?"  
" Every time the poltergeist activity happened, I get this awful pain in my head."  
" That's just a spooky coincidence. I think the pain in your head is related to a health problem. You should see a doctor about that."  
Raph sighed and helped Naomi to her feet, " Sorry for pushing you around," Raph said, " and I'm sorry for acting so hateful towards you. You really did want to make amends."  
Naomi smiled at him, " I don't blame for hating me. I would have done the same." she then hugged Raph and he returned it.   
Don watched them and smiled to himself. He was happy for them, he really was. Sure it hurt him deeply when he heard them making love earlier, but he now knew he Naomi will never be his. He had to let go; it was as simple as that.   
  
* * *  
  
Later that afternoon, Mike and Leo were told what happened with Matthew, the poltergeist activity and how Raph and Naomi made up.  
" You guys are back together?" Mike asked them and Naomi nodded happily.  
" That's great. It really is, now we can get on with our lives."  
" What about you Don?" Mike turned to Don, who was sitting quietly in Splinter's armchair,   
" How do you feel about it?"  
" Mike!" Leo hissed at him.  
" What do you mean?" Don asked warily.  
" Uh, Donnie...I kind of told them about you." Raph confessed. He and Naomi were snuggling on the couch-it was kind of sweet.   
" Great," Don muttered.  
" Told them about what?" Naomi asked Raph.  
" That he was in love with you. They had to know, they've been wondering why Donnie's been acting kind of strange."  
Naomi looked over at the quiet turtle and pondered. She had to talk to him about last night's kiss. He must be feeling really hurt right now.   
" Can we talk in the kitchen Don? There's something I have to tell you," she said to him. He looked surprised but followed her into the kitchen.  
  
" About the kiss last night, I-" Naomi began but he cut her off.  
" Don't worry about it," Don said, " I know it was just a kiss and didn't mean much. I liked it of course and had hoped..." he trailed off.  
" I was scared, lonely and wanted company, that was all. I'm so sorry I lead you on. It was uncalled for." she grinned at him, " Are we still friends?"  
" Of course." Don said and they hugged each other before returning back to the living room.  
  
" Hello my sons," a voice said from the doorway and everyone looked up.  
" Master!" Mike ran over to hug his sensei, " I'm glad you're back. We missed you. How are you feeling?"  
" Much better Michaelangelo," Splinter answered.  
" Uh, hello Splinter." Naomi greeted him.  
" Hello my child," Splinter said, " I see you have returned."  
" It's okay Master, she's not insane like we thought she was." Raph assured him and squeezed her shoulders as if to prove it.  
" And I see the two of you are together again." Splinter said, " Donatello, may I have my armchair back?"  
Don stood up immediately, " Sorry Master. Want some tea?"  
" Thank you, that would be great."  
Leo walked over to him, " How are Casey and April?" he asked.  
  
Raph followed Naomi out of the den and into the sewer, " What a day eh?" he mused, " we...sorta slept together, you tried to kill me and Splinter comes back."  
" Sorta slept together?" Naomi shot him a Look.  
Raph blushed, " You know what I mean Naomi." he took her in his arms, " I won't mind much if I stayed the night at your place."  
" I won't mind much either, but I think I'll go the doctor tomorrow and find out why I'm getting pains in my head."   
Raph looked troubled, " I hope it's nothing serious." he kissed her briefly, " I'll come with you if you want."  
" Thanks, but I'll do it alone." Raph pulled her closer and resumed kissing her. At that moment, he's never felt happier... 


	16. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE  
  
One week later...  
  
Naomi entered the den and looked around for Raph. Ever since that day, she and Raph had been happy. She wasn't seeing visions of Matthew anymore and her friendship with the other three and the rat was still strong as ever.  
Splinter looked up from the newspaper, " He's in the dojo my dear," he told her.  
" Thanks," she said and made a beeline for the dojo. She paused beefer pushing the door open.  
  
Raph was practising with Mike. Naomi watched as Mike successfully blocked Raph's wielding sais.   
" Hey Naomi," Mike greeted her, " What's up?"  
" I need to talk to Raph," her face was pale and she sounded strained, " Alone if you don't mind."  
" Sure. I'll go have a shower...thanks for the practise bro,"  
" No problem," Raph slapped him on the shoulder and reached for a towel that was nearby,   
" Hi babe," he said and gave her a sweaty hug, " I wasn't expecting you today."  
" It was important," she said.  
" What's important...you look very serious." Raph finished wiping himself down and took her had, " What's wrong?"  
" The results of the cat scan came today," Naomi told him and his body tensed. Naomi had gone for cat scans after she had seen her doctor a few days ago.   
" And?"  
" It's not good news...I have a brain tumour."  
Raph went white, " A brain tumour?"  
" But they can operate on it," Naomi looked hopeful, " apparently we got it early before it started to spread. They might be able to rid of it."  
Raph looked relieved, " Well, that's good news. Isn't it?"  
" I guess so, but I'm so scared." Naomi buried herself in his arms, " the pains in my head were symptoms and so was the blacking out. It will get worse before they operate it."  
" When's the operation?"  
" In two weeks."  
" Don't worry, I'll be right by your side every minute." Raph assured her, " but if anything happens-"  
" Don't say that Raph, nothing will happen." Naomi said.  
  
In bed, later that night, Raph had trouble sleeping, they had told the others the news and they were very supportive. Raph has never gone through anything like this before-it was way worse than the night he accidentally killed Naomi's brother.  
He held Naomi tight, never wanting to let go.  
  
THE END (for now) 


End file.
